It All Began
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: L and Light are an official and secretive married couple. The news spreads to the orphanage. There is one person, who was not able to take the news likely. The said person is named Beyond Birthday.
1. Beginning

For the past year, Light and L was an official couple. They were both happy. Everyone accepted them as a couple. They even got married.

They moved in a month after they received Soichirou's blessing. They were very happy to know that Light's father would accept them.

Everyone on the Kira investigation case was happy for them as well and wished for the both of the them for a grand life.

Watari was able to give them a place to live as a marriage gift. Near, Matt, and Mello were glad of the news for L.

All were happy, except for one.

Roger was informed that one of the children at Wammy's house was gone. Near, Mello, and Matt informed him. Roger was troubled about this and had some kind of clue of why the child had left the orphanage. He called Watari of the child's disappearance. Watari received the news from him and was very troubled.

The said child, who happened to be the same age as L, was named Beyond Birthday. Beyond Birthday disappeared one night. He left no trace of himself, except his name that the children knew of. He left nothing, but a message to Near, Mello, and Matt to give to Roger, who gave to Watari, and who would later on would give to. 

The top five geniuses that knew about Beyond Birthday, knew of what Beyond's capable abilities are. Beyond would have been L's true successor, but instead, he became L's copy. But, being a copy was boring, and so, Beyond has begun to have a huge passion for L.

Beyond Birthday had begun to long for L.

There were days when he wanted to have L himself. Beyond guessed that that's why L left the orphanage with Watari. Beyond wondered why L left one day. He wanted him back. He scared the other children when he was around them, because he was lonely.

So, one day, he heard Near, Matt and Mello talking about L and some other person, named Light Yagami.

Near was walking towards where Matt was sitting, playing with his PSP, and Mello was reading as he was eating a huge Hershey's bar. Near smiled and said, "Guess what, guys?"

Matt and Mello looked upwards at him. Near sat himself down, with one leg folded against his chest. Mello said, "What is it, Near?"

Near simply smiled happily, which creeped both Matt and Mello. They were not used to seeing Near smile like this. The white haired boy said, "L's in love with someone."

Matt was surprised that he almost dropped his PSP. Mello has his mouth dangling open, almost dropping his Hershey's bar. Mello said, "Who?"

"Its someone in Japan. He e-mailed me," said Near, smiling happily as he looked at his robot toy. He continued, "The person's name is Light Yagami."

Beyond was walking by and then, he heard what Near had just said. He felt his heart beating abnormally fast. He felt anger inside his chest. It felt unsettling.

Then, the next thing that everyone knew, everyone at the orphanage heard a very loud and painful scream. The scream sounded so terrifying that they needed to cover their ears.

Mello, Matt, and Near winced as they covered their ears. Mello said, "Who's screaming?"

The screaming suddenly stopped. Some of the children that were nearby saw Beyond, standing as he panted. A few kids, around nine, said, "Are you okay, Beyond?"

Beyond panted as he starred straight upwards into the sky. The only thought that came into mind was L. He needed to see L. He slowly turned to look at the nine year olds and smirked. His red eyes shining as though glowing. The kids were scared stiff and began to cry. Beyond said, "Today, I'm going to leave. If anyone tells Roger or Watari, I will kill you all."

Near, Matt, and Mello heard those words. They were terrified as well, but they needed to do something. They knew how Beyond was and the only onewhocancontrol Beyond was L. And, they all knew that L was in one place.

Japan.

* * *

That's chapter one.

I wanted to make a story of Beyond and L knowing each other. I hope you guys would like this. I always have Light to be in the story for some reason that I don't know. I guess I just want him included as well.

Well, please review.

Chapter 2 will come soon to a near you...


	2. Phone Call

Alright, as you have noticed, I've put up a new chapter.

I thank thee for all ye reviews.

Ye all have supported him and I am grateful

On with thee story!

I command thee to review afterwards!

* * *

L and Light likes the new place that Watari gave them as a marriage gift. They were thankful to Watari and everyone, who was part of the investigation team for their support. They received some congrats and gifts from Wammy's house that Light didn't know about until L told him.

Light felt surprised and rather stunned. He asked, "So, you were an orphan and you used to live in Wammy's House in England?"

"Yep. That's right," L sat in his usual posture on the edge of an armchair. He was eating a sundae that Light made. He considered it his top favorite deserts made from Light. Besides Watari, L was rather thankful that Light can make deserts such as the sundae that was placed in front of him.

"Wow… Any more things that I should know about," asked Light, sitting in an armchair across from L.

L looked thoughtfully into the distance and looked back at Light. He said, "No, there's nothing that you might have miss heard about me. Anyway, its quite boring talking about myself like this."

Light gave a pouted look and crossed his arms. He said, "Oh, common. I'm your husband and besides, when did I say that you were boring?"

L looked into the distance and looked back at his husband. He said, "You didn't."

"That's right. So, how long have you lived in England? Speaking of which, you used to say that you were the high champion in tennis back then," said Light.

"Yeah, pretty much. I used to live in England until I was 23," said L, scooping some ice cream and eating it with the tiny spoon.

"Oh, I- wait! You were 23 years old?! How old are you now," asked Light, not believing the facts. He thought that L might be around in his early twenties. Light was 20.

"You never asked," L ate some more of his sundae.

Light sighed and said, "How old are you now?"

L gave a blank stare at Light and said, "I'm turning 27 this year on October 31."

Light was silent. He couldn't believe that his wife is turning 27. So, they're five years apart from each other. _Does that mean that I'm the wife…?_ Light shook his head, disagreeing with that thought. He was comfortable that he was the husband and the seme. They fought that out two years before. Light sighed as he covered his face with his hands. He mumbled, "This is too much for me…"

"Light."

Light looked at L.

L said, "Want some ice-cream? It really relaxes your mind when you're thinking too much. And, I suggest that you sit in **this **position."

Light sweat dropped. He said, "No thanks. I rather have a kiss instead. And, I think I can't really be in **that** position for more than twenty minutes. My legs would go numb."

"Oh, really? Okay then. But, please, do it with me," L gave the puppy-eyed look as he looked at his nearly finished sundae.

Light sighed and got into position. He pulled up his legs to his chest and has his feet cling to the edge of the armchair. He almost lost balance as he waved to one side. He said, "This is harder than it looks."

Light licked the bowl. He said, "I never said it was easy."

Light became silent again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Watari was out shopping for food. He usually wouldn't buy food for himself, but since this is the first time that he's taken a breather, he'd take the chance. He hasn't had this much freedom in such a long time. No one knew who he was and he liked that way. He'd spend so much time taking care of L that he never took care of himself. Its sad, but he gets paid for the job.

Then, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the caller id. It was Roger. It's been a long time that he has gotten any calls from the caretaker of Wammy's House. He wondered what Roger has gone through with those kids.

He flipped the phone open and said, "Hello, Roger. I'm doing fine…What? He's disappeared? Roger, are you sure? He might've not gone that far…I see…I'll inform L then. Thank you for calling."

He flipped the phone closed and dialed another number. He sighed, the phone not picking up at all. He put the phone back in his pocket and headed for his destination. He hoped this peace would last much longer.

_"Watari, Beyond has gone missing. I've just bend told by Near, Matt, and Mello. Please, inform L about this. You know L better than I do. I don't know what Beyond would do when he gets to Japan, but this is bad news. Near told me that Beyond has abilities that are different from everyone, but he wasn't sure of what they are. All he knows that when something goes according to what Beyond thinks, his eyes turn red and a malicious smile would come across his face._

_"Watari, please find him and bring him back home. We also need to do something about him…I'm sure L has some kind of plan for Beyond…"_ Watari sighed, knowing that he has to take care of the kids again, or, he could just let L do as he usually does. L would come up a plan to do something about B. After all, L and Beyond were closer than anyone would be before L left for Japan a few years ago. Now, Beyond is on the loose and heading towards his destination.

* * *

Light got out of the shower and puts on a robe. He walks into the bedroom, finding L in his usual sitting position and watching TV. He saw a woman's eyes turning from green to red as she made her kill. He sighed and walked to L. He sat beside him as he wrapped an arm around L's shoulders, feeling the detective jump a little. Light smirked and said, "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," L continued to watch, relaxing his shoulders.

"What are you watching," Light looked to the television.

"28 Days Later. I heard that it's the scariest movie back in the U.S." L continued to watch the movie. Now, there was a guy, naked waking in the hospital, lying in the bed in a room. There were wires connected to the naked man's arms.

"Hmm…I guess so. But, Japanese horror movies are the scariest. American horror movies just doesn't compare at all. It seems really weak," said Light, sighing.

"Yes, I thought so too, but American comedy movies are the funniest. Those American actors and actresses are really good at what they do and put up a good act," L shifted towards the left, leaning against Light.

"Hmm, but I also heard their romance movies are good too. Let's watch one," said Light, grabbing the remote on L's right.

"Hey! I still want to see this," L tried to grab the remote.

Light managed to get the remote as faraway as possible and changed the channel. It was a show featuring Family Guy. _This one is stupid. Since when did we get the American channels?_ Light changed the channel, seeing that at least five of them were Disney, Fox Kids, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon channels. After one hundred channels and L's attempts to get the remote back, Light finally found the movie channels.

"Liiiiighttttt I want to finish that moviiiie," L whined as he tugged Light's shirt.

"Oh, how about this one? Its Brokeback Mountain," said Light, holding L's arm.

"That movie was really bad," said L, pulling his arm free. He felt irritated and crawled backwards.

Light turned his head to look at L lying down. Light felt bad and said, "Was 28 Days Later that good?"

"It was. Better than I am Legend," said L, getting under the covers.

"What makes it better than I am Legend? I agree that it's better. He dies in the end of the movie and everyone gets cured from the virus," said Light, turning the movie off and crawled his way towards L.

"Because, the red eyes reminds me of someone else," L laid his head on his pillow.

"Who," said Light, didn't like the sound of this at all. He wondered who even has red eyes. Its just plain creepy.

"Someone that I knew a long time ago, but I hope he forgets about me," said L, closing his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question," Light reached out and held L's face with both hands.

L glared at Light and said, "Let go."

Light glared back, "Tell me who he is."

"Its none of your concern," L said stoically.

There was silence. They stared at each other.

Then, the phone rang, startling the two at once. L reached over for the phone and looked at the id. It was Watari. He wondered what his old caretaker had to tell or ask him. He answered, "Yes, Watari?"

Watari felt concerned and worried for making the call. He didn't want to disturb L for the rest of his life, since L found someone to share it with. He said, "L, I have urgent news."

L waited, signaling for Watari to go on. Watari sighed and said, "Roger has informed me that B has gone missing from the orphanage."

L became silent. He was stunned to hear the news of B suddenly missing. He said, "Are you sure about this? Did he actually see B go missing? Or taken?"

"No. Near, Mello, and Matt informed him. I don't think that he's missing. Its just that B-"

"B decided to leave," L finished Watari's sentence.

Light watched his lover with concern. He wondered what L has heard over the phone. Then, he saw what he would rarely expect. L's hand was trembling as he held the phone.

L sighed, not knowing where B would usually go. _B, where are you going…? _L said, "Thank you for the information. I'll see what I can do. Please, track him down for me. If you find him, send him back."

"All right, Ryuuzaki. I'm sorry to have make the sudden phone call," Watari apologized.

"Its quite alright," L hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table.

"So, what happened," Light asked, reaching out and laying his arm on L.

L sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell Light about Beyond Birthday. He hoped that Beyond wouldn't do anything drastic and go back home. _No, Beyond wouldn't go home…He would find me first and…_

"L," said Light, in a more of a concerned tone."

"Its nothing that you have to worry about," L turned sideways, not looking at Light.

Light sighed, feeling even more worried. He didn't like the fact that L was hiding this person from him and it made L look grim. He turned sideways, looking at the wall in front of him.

Then, he heard L said, "Looks like there's another case we have to solve..."

Light sighed, knowing their peace was on pause and they're back to being the detectives of the case.

To be continued...

Please review


End file.
